Friends
by Izumi Saru
Summary: I will help him be friends with the team! That's a promise! [Sorry for my horrible summary ;w;] Haruna's POV. Crappy fic. Requested by: rissu sherly


**A/N: **Hi. This fic is requested by **rissu|sherly**, a friend of mine from twitter. I hope you like it, Sherly!

Warning: This fic is REALLY crappy so please leave if you don't want to. I'm not born to be a writer anyway.

Yosh! Enjoy and sorry for my 'crappiness' in this fic -.-"

* * *

Here he goes again. Sitting on the bench, alone. Not practicing with the team.

I sighed. It's always like this. He sit, Onii-chan or Captain will call him to join practice, he ignore. Sigh, what a head ache.

I looked at him. His mohawk-like hair is swaying with the wind. I giggled. His hair looked funny.

"Haruna-chan." Someone called me.

I turned around to see my purple haired friend. "Ah! Fuyuka-san! Need any help?" I smiled.

She smiled back. "No but thank you though." She looked at the person that I am talking about. "I hope Fudou-kun is okay." She frowned.

I smiled a bit. "Don't worry. He's alright." I looked at him. "He's just shy to make friends with the team, that's all."

Fuyuka-san sighed. "I hope so."

While we are looking at Fudou-san, a light bulb has popped out in my head.

"Ah!" I chimed.

Fuyuka-san looked at me. "What's wrong, Haruna-chan?"

I looked at her with a smile on my face. "How about if I help Fudou-san be friends with the team?" I chimed once again.

Fuyuka-san looked shocked. "W-Wah! Really?" She shot a worried look at me. "Are you sure? Fudou-kun is-."

"It's okay." I cut her sentence. "I can do it." I winked. "Just have faith on me, Fuyuka-san."

She smiled a bit. "Okay." She looked at Fudou and me. "Gambatte."

I smiled big. "Hai!"

* * *

The next day…

Operation: Make Fudou-san be friends with the team, start! I'm not really good at names so gomen.

Anyway, I am now outside Fudou-san's room. I know what will happen if I disturb him but this is for the sake of him so I will do this!

I knocked the door of his room. "Fudou-san!" I called.

I heard a sighed. "What is it?" It's him alright.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked back.

I sighed. "I want to help you!"

"Help me what?"

"Make you to be friends with the team!"

Silence has occurred. Is something that I said?

"What are you talking about?"

I flinched. I didn't know that Fudou-san is already opened the door.

I smiled. "Be friends with the team."

Fudou-san's eyes twitched. "Never."

"Eh!? Why~?" I whined.

He sighed. "Friends are for loser." He turned around.

"What!?" I shouted. "Friends are not for loser!"

He looked at me and smirked. "Oh really?"

I nodded. "Hai." I held his wrist. "You just need to be nice." I grinned.

Fudou-san sweat dropped. "You're annoying." He untangled his wrist from my hand. "Just shut up and leave me alone."

"B-But-."

When I was going to say something, he quickly shut the door and locked it.

Wow. He's stubborn.

How on earth can I help him now!?

* * *

"Onii-chan!"

My beloved brother turned to see me. "Haruna, what's the problem?"

I stopped and looked at him. "Do you really hate Fudou-san?" I asked.

I can see that onii-chan was shocked from my question and looked down. "I just… don't trust him, that's all."

I frowned. "Please give him another chance, onii-chan. Maybe he's change."

Onii-chan shot an angry looked at me. I shivered. "It depends."

He walked away. I sighed.

This will be tough…

* * *

I didn't come to the match today since I volunteered to clean the whole camp all by myself! I love cleaning so much!

The team already left so the camp is all mine now! I feel so happy! Being alone is awesome!

I rushed to the cleaning room to get my cleaning tools! Better tie my hair. Oh wait. My hair is already short! I can't tie it!

Anyway, I am now in the middle of the camp, holding a mop and a bucket in both of my hands.

A determine face has showed in my face. "Yosh."

I started cleaning.

**Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.**

**Brush. Brush. Brush.**

**Wipe. Wipe. Wipe.**

I think I'm done. No, wait!

**Wash. Wash. Wash.**

**Dry. Dry. Dry.**

**Pant. Pant. Pant.**

There! I'm done!

I looked around. The place looked-.

"We're back!"

Ah! The team is back!

I quickly ran towards them. "Hi guys!" I stopped. "So, how's the game?"

Captain stepped forward and smiled. "We've won!"

"Eh? Really? That's great!" I smiled.

"Yes. It's truly great." Onii-chan stepped forward. "Thanks to Fudou, of course." He looked at Fudou-san, beside him.

Fudou -san grinned. "Well, how could I say this…"

Before Fudou-san could finish his sentence, Captain swung an arm over his head and onii-chan's.

"Daijoubu!" Captain said. "At least we've won, right?" Captain looked at them and they smiled as a respond. "Yosh!"

"Wow, Haruna. The place looks really nice." Aki-san said. I giggled.

"Now that you mentioned it." Kazemaru-san looked around and smelled. "The place smells nice too." I smiled.

Onii-chan smiled at him. "Well, that's Haruna alright. She loves cleaning."

I grinned. "Of course I love it!"

* * *

The team is now practicing at the soccer field, preparing for their next match.

I can see that Fudou-san is still sitting on the bench with a smile on his face.

I smiled. I know something happen.

I walked towards him. "Fudou-san." I called.

He looked at me. "Oh, it's you again." He straightened his sit. "What do you want?"

I sat beside him. "I see that you and onii-chan are getting along together." I smiled. "What happen?"

He chuckled. "There's no way that I will tell you, little missy."

I giggled. "Okay but I'm glad that you have a friend now."

"…"

I jumped from my seat. "Yosh. I'll be going now."

"Matte."

"Mm…?" I looked at him. "What's the matter?"

He looked down. "You're also my friend, right?"

I was shocked from his question but smiled. "Hai." I smiled big. "I'm your friend."

He smiled back. "I'm glad."

* * *

***insert a really really really long whistle here***

My eyes widen as I heard the final whistle. "I-Is it over?"

I shifted my gaze to the score board. **Inazuma Japan: 3 Little Gigant: 2**

I smiled big. "We've won." I whispered. "We've won!" I shouted as I hugged Aki-san.

"Aki-san! Do you see that? We've won!" I said and she flashed a smile on me.

"Hai. I know." She hugged me back.

While Aki-san and I are still hugging, I saw Captain being tossed by the whole team.

I giggled. The team must be really happy.

"U-Um… Haruna?"

I looked up. "Oh. Aki-san! What's wrong?" I asked.

Aki-san sweat dropped but still smiling. "You can stop hugging me now?"

"Oh." I smiled back. "Okay!" I stopped hugging her and looked at the team.

The team is really happy that we've won!

Uh? That's odd. Fudou-san is looking at me. Why is he looking at me? Is there something on my face?

"Fudou!" Sakuma-san called him.

Fudou-san looked at him. "What?"

"Endou is looking for you."

"Oh. Okay."

As Sakuma-san walked away, Fudou-san looked at me for the last and left.

I raised my eyebrow. It's really odd that Fudou-san is looking at me like that.

* * *

"We've won!" The team shouted.

We are now back inside the camp, celebrating our victory.

Captain, Gouenji-san and Kazemaru-san are happily talking to each other. Someoka-san, Hijikita-san, Tsunami-san and Tobitaka-san are **horribly** singing together. Kiyama-san and Fubuki-san are _cutely_ chuckling because of what Sakuma-san said to them while the first years are hungrily eating the foods that we cooked for them.

Phew! The team is pretty busy alright.

I notice that onii-chan and Fudou-san are not here. Where are they?

* * *

I walked up the stairs to go to onii-chan's room. I wonder what onii-chan is doing right now.

As I reached the door of onii-chan's door, I heard someone talking.

"Kidou-kun." That must be Fudou-san.

"What is it?" Onii-chan asked.

I slowly walked closer to the door to hear them clearly.

I heard Fudou-san sighed. "I think I'm in love…"

"Well, that's a good thing, right?"

"…with your little sister." Fudou-san finished and I blushed. Wait. Little sister? Me!?

"What are you talking about?" Onii-chan asked.

Fudou-san sighed again. "These past few weeks, I think. Your little sister went to see me to make me be friends with you guys. I rejected her offer but after that, she kept following and encouraging me to make friends. I think she changed me bit by bit and I like it."

I have a feeling that Fudou-san smiled. "It feels like I'm belong here."

I smiled. Fudou-san is not that bad after all. I smiled big. He just wanted to be belonged…

* * *

We're back in Japan and Fudou-san told me to meet him in the park because he has something to tell me. I have a feeling that he will tell me of what I heard this passed days.

I sat on the bench and waited for him.

After some minutes…

"Hey, Haruna. Sorry for waiting." Fudou-san said as he walked closer to me.

I shook my head. "No. It's okay." I stood up. "So, what are you going to say to me, Fudou-san?" I asked.

Fudou-san took a deep breath. "Haruna, I-."

Short silence.

"-love you." Fudou-san looked at me with a slight blush on his cheeks.

I smiled a bit. "Sorry, Fudou-san but I can't accept your love…for now."

Fudou-san startled. "F-For now? W-Why?"

"Because I need to check if you really love me!" I smiled.

Fudou-san looked shocked but smiled. "Okay." He leaned closer. "I'll wait." He pecked a kiss on my forehead.

I blushed.

"So." He offered his hand. "I'll take you home."

I giggled and took his hand. "Okay."

Fudou-san smiled at me and then, we started walking home, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**A/N: **It's a mixture of crappy and horrible. I know. I know. I accept that.

Hey, Sherly, sorry if it's really crappy and horrible. Request stories is not my thing -.-

Review will be nice~


End file.
